Magnus Chase and friends learn about fanfiction
by Simbylo
Summary: TJ admits that Odin introduced him to fanfiction and shares it with the magnus chase gang (Slight Magnus x Alex)
1. mouse holes and accidental kisses

(this happens after the 'hammer of thor') to all my readers, try reading my other fanfic, (' Percy Jackson's Truth or Death 20') pls. review guys!

(alex pov)

I pulled on a strand of her hair, trying to look innocent as Magnus walked up to her. "Why is my room full of mouse holes?", he asks. I just shrugged and said, "Perhaps we have an infestation, ask Helgi about it." Magnus shook his head and held up a piece of cloth, "Found it clinging onto one of the holes…", he motioned to my pink & green shirt, "…you had a hole in your shirt."

I snatched the cloth and wrinkled my nose (taught to me by Sif), "Good going Detective Chase". He smiled and laughed, "Who made you do it? Halfborn? TJ? Probably Mallory…" I cut him off with my intense death glare, "You think I can't do a prank without being ordered to do it?!" Magnus looked abashed, "I, I just, I just thought…" I stared him down, "'I just thought' no nothing!" I huffed and stomped my way to my room.

TJ's room's door opened TJ peeking out, "What happened? Did an elephant decide to visit?", he asked Magnus. I went up to his door and slammed it in his face, feeling very pleased with myself. Magnus caught up with me and twisted me around, just as TJ's door swung open roughly and hit Magnus in the back. Pushing his face to mine and ending up kissing me while we both lay on the floor. TJ peeked out and gasped, "OMG, #Maglex is real!" He squealed and ran inside, I definitely heard him tapping on a computer though.

Magnus blushed furiously, "We should see what he's up to…" I nodded, "Uh, yeah. Let's go…"

(magnus pov)

I blushed while I got off of Alex and we headed into TJ's room. "Hey man, what are you typing?" TJ cursed and sighed, "Odin told me not to tell but…there's a mortal who writes stories about us. Well, more of you, and are you related to an Annabeth Chase?" I grasped a desktop, "3 questions, 1. Odin talked to you? 2. Somebody writes stories about us? 3. How do you know my cousin?"

"Okay man here are my answers…"

(review!)


	2. Puking on computers

(magnus pov)

"Okay, here are my answers. Yes Odin talked to me the day before you arrived and he gave me this book, this other book I got a day before you went on your second quest". I looked at the book's titles and gasped, the first one was named 'the sword of summer' and the second one was 'the hammer of thor'. "The guy who writes stories about us is named Rick Riordan, and he became famous for writing PJO books…" I stopped him with a sign of my hand, "PJO?" TJ smacked his head and explained, "I forgot you guys didn't know about fanfiction, it stands for Percy Jackson and the Olympians." I scratched my head, "Percy Jackson? That's the name of…" TJ interrupted and said it for me, "Your cousin's boyfriend, I know that you know that and that you had a conversation with Annabeth…"

"You know what me and Annabeth talked about?" TJ shook his head, "Sadly no, the author didn't write it. But that's why there's fanfiction, to make up for those cliffhangers and stupid parts of the story that you don't like. But you guys, that's not even the whole phase of fanfics. Most of them ae really very, er, sexual." I felt like puking, then puking again. "Say what now?" TJ watched my expression carefully, "Sexual stuff Magnus, sexual stuff." Now I was definitely sure that I was going to throw up. "I'm also a successful fanfic writer, and have made sexual stories of you and alex!" he said proudly.

"Can I puke on your computer?" TJ eyed me warily, "You know this room has a bath room right?" But I couldn't take it anymore and puked onto his computer. "Thankfully that wasn't my fanfic writing computer. You think I should tell the rest of Floor 19?" I nod my head, "I'll call Blitzen, Hearthstone, and Sam. Wake me up after I pass out from an overload of information." Then I passed out onto the floor.


	3. a brief message

(congrats to my faithful readers! I have made a new fanfic named 'you light me up (not sure if that's good)' oh and by the way, the part in parentheses is also part of the title, okay thanks!


End file.
